All I Want For Christmas Is You
by munchkin-hime
Summary: Roxas has Jade meet him at the Usual Spot. He gives her a beautiful gift, but she doesn't have anything for him. But in the end, they each give each other the best gift they could ever ask for. An Christmas story. RoxasxOC


Jade walked down the quiet streets of the little hamlet called Twilight Town. She started to button up the big buttons that were on her plain, black tweed wasit-length jacket. Once that task was over she pulled on a pair of purple, black and white striped mitts. Her hair whipping in the wind, she shoved it out of her face.

Snow was falling into her hair, and turning her nose and cheeks a rosy color to compliment her now paled lips.

She stuck a covered hand in her coat pocket, taking out a small index card and reading the familiar writing on it;

_meet at the usual spot. oh, and merry christmas._

Yes. It was Christmas. She smiled, looking over his writing again. She couldn't wait to see him. Especially on Christmas. Roxas.

Hayner and the others would probably all be there, too. This was great. She was going to get to see her closest friends on Christmas.

She had just about reached the Usual Spot when she stopped dead in her tracks. She thought she was going to vomit. Her face began to heat up, and her stomach turned.

She hadn't gotten anything for Roxas.

She had gotten gourmet chocolates for Pence, a dayplanner for Olette and a new Struggle helmet for Hayner. But all the stress of the holidays, all the frantic running around trying to find the perfect gifts for the ones she loved.

And here she hadn't gotten anything for the one person she liked the best. The one boy...that she was in love with. She sighed, summoning up enough courage to whisk the curtain separating the Usual Spot from the town aside and step inside.

Snow continued to fall as she stood in the middle of the Usual Spot, looking around for a sign of...anyone, really.

"Hello? Roxas?" she rubbed her arm, looking around again. "Hayner? Pence, Olette?" She began to pull off her mitts, tucking them into her coat pocket.

No sign of anyone. She sighed. Did they forget?

"Roxas!" she cried out, raising her voice a little. She sighed again, walking over to the tattered green couch and checking around it. Maybe they were hiding.

Maybe this was good. She hadn't gotten anything for Roxas, so maybe it was better she didn't see him until after Christmas.

"Um, okay..." she spoke into the silent air, her eyes still shifting around for a sign of any one of her friends. "..I'm leaving now."

She hardly even lifted her foot up before she felt a presence behind her.

"Hayner?" she called out, her voice small and quiet. She figured Hayner was the only one who would sneak up on her.

No response.

She was about to turn around until she felt cool metal around her neck. A chain. No, two chains intertwined. A necklace.. A thin heart incrested with diamonds hanging off the end. Whoever was behind her let her hair fall back down over her shoulders as they finished fastening the necklace around her.

She didn't know what to say. This most likely was _not _Hayner. She put a hand to the heart that was now around her neck, taking it between her thumb and index fingers. She lifted it, examining it to get a better look.

She felt warm breath against her neck. Snow flurries were still falling from the sky as she let go of the necklace, "...what..."

A set of arms found their way around her wasit, two big and rough hands resting on her hips. Her eyes darted down; two black and white rings and a black and white checkered wristband.

"...Roxas?" her breath hitched, the blood behind her cheeks heating up.

She felt a chin rest on her shoulder, almost nuzzling her, "Did I scare you?"

She carefully and slowly shook her head.

"Merry Christmas.."

She swallowed, "Merry Christmas to you, too." She was quiet for a minute. "That _is _you...right, Roxas?"

The pair of arms released her, and the extra weight on her shoulder was lifted, "Yep. It's me." A chuckle.

She turned around, to see a shy smile on his pink lips as he scratched the back of his head.

"W...What's this?" she asked quietly, taking the necklace between her fingers again.

The corners of his lips perked up, as his smile widened, "It's for you. Merry Christmas."

She put on a warm smile, taking a step closer to him, a small gap separating their bodies, "Thank you, Roxas." She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, making him blush wildly before leaning onto his chest and clutching the fabric of his shirt, closing the space between them. She just stood there, until he wrapped his strong arms around her. She nuzzled into his chest, not wanting to let go. She breathed in his scent---which was absolutely intoxicating to her. She felt her heart take flight as he squeezed her tighter.

"It's really beautiful,"she whispered, as she stood back. "It must of cost a fortune..." She examined it again. There it was again. She felt sick once more. She hadn't gotten him anything...

He chuckled and smiled nervously, rubbing his neck, "Well.."

"Wait!" she interjected, as he closed his parted lips to let her speak. "Is that why you were running around town all month doing all those jobs?"

He nodded meekly, another shy smile making its way onto his perfect lips, "I was...was just helping out around town..." He giggled slightly. "Alright. You got me. But..." He took her hands between hers, pressing his forehead to hers, "...I just wanted to get you something really special."

She wanted to smile. She wanted to smile for those incredible cobalt eyes. But she couldn't. She felt sick again.

"Oh, Roxas..." she was quiet, pulling away from him. He looked somewhat confused, as she took a step back.

"Don't you like it?" he asked cautiously.

"No, I...I love it. I really love it. But..." she frowned. "...I didn't get you anything."

She expected him to be upset, or frustrated, mad. Anything. But he wasn't. Instead...

he laughed. He just laughed out loud for a second, before stepping towards her again and taking her into his arms again.

"I didn't want anything."

"Are you sure?" she asked, her head resting on his shoulder. She felt him nod.

"I don't want anything other than to be with you..." he whispered, his breath tickling the shell of her ear as she felt her heart warm up and her lips go up into a soft smile.

"Roxas, I..." she paused, trying to think. But she didn't have to. "...I have to tell you something."

"What's that?" he asked quietly.

"I...I think... No, I'm sure..." she thought she was going to throw up. But she needed to let him know. Know how she felt.

"Wait..." his soothing voice.

She stopped, afraid his one worded objection was one of rejection.

"I need to tell you something, too..."

They slowly departed, their right hands reaching out. Roxas grabbed her hand, his face red, "Can we...say what we're going to say..."

"Together?" Jade finished, her face also red.

More snow was falling from the twilit sky as Roxas nodded. Jade nodded back. And with deep breaths, they locked eyes with each other;

"I love you..."

Jade's eyes widened first, then Roxas. But then they returned to normal as his face softened and he pulled her towards him again. He wrapped one hand around her waist, and placed on the back of her head. Again, she nuzzled into his chest.

"Y'know, Jade..." Roxas started, as she just listened. "I think that...That this is the best Christmas, ever..."

"...Me, too."

It was then that he crashed his warm lips on hers, taking her by surprise. Her eyes fluttered close as she kissed him back, deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. With slight hesitation she parted her lips.

Roxas was guiding her over to a frost covered wall when her eyes shot open. She took her hands off the back of his head, as he pulled back in confusion, "What?"

"Hayner! And Pence and Olette!" she was frantic. "They could be here any minute!"

He only stared at her before laughing. Laughing out loud for the second time that day.

"Jade, what're you talking about?" this was followed by a laugh. "Hayner and the others aren't coming."

"But...but..." she fumbled around in her coat pocket, taking out the index card. "You said! You said to meet---"

Roxas took the card from her small hands and chuckled, "I never said they would be here, too."

She blinked, before nervously giggling, "I guess you're right...."

He laughed again, pulling her towards him again, "I love you..."

"I love you, too," she loved the sound of those words being exchanged between them. She made herself comfortable with him, as he swayed from side to side with her, not letting go. This was what she wished for. This was all she wanted. And she got it. Roxas.

"Merry Christmas, Jade," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"...Merry Christmas, Roxas," she whispered back, closing her eyes.

* * *

A/N: A Christmas oneshot...on Christmas. (: I hope you enjoyed this. I got a laptop for Christmas, a green one at that, my favorite color. ^_^ Anyway, I wanted to write something on it. Plus, I said I'd get a Christmas oneshot up. I'm gonna try and get a Sora one up for tomorrow. Anyway, I know this is pretty corny, but cute, ne? Very fluffy. Haha. Please review!

Also, I must honestly say, no lies, that the kiss scene in this is probably the 'ranchiest' thing I have ever written. Seriously. Ahahaha. But really... I don't really go into much description with kisses. And if I do to some small extent, I never involve tongues. Ah, this makes me feel naughty. Ahaha. Anyway, hope you liked it!


End file.
